The Bond We Share
by SoraRose7
Summary: After continuous resets, two people, a monster, and a human finally battle it out in a golden hallway. The human is determined to kill the monster and reach the surface, while the monster calls out to the human he once knew. Sans/Frisk.
1. Chapter 1

Phew, I haven't written anything for a while. Just in case my followers from the SonAmy story I wrote a huge while ago were curious about this story. My bad, I've been busy but I'll try to continue the story soon, I just wanted to get this one out my system since I've gained an interest in this pairing.

Ok, so new people who support this fandom. I'm not that good a writer but hopefully, this story with be interesting to you. This is only the first chapter and depending on if you guys like it, I'll continue. If you have any pointers on what I can focus on or get better at please don't hesitate to tell me. Basically, tell me what you think. This came from the top of my head.

Thank you very much and enjoy

Frisk walked down the golden and brown hall with a skip in her step, a room where light from the surface poured into the area, bouncing off the marble floor and reflected onto the shadowy walls. Birds chirped loudly in her ears as her steps echoed throughout the room, setting the mood for this unfamiliar part in her journey.

She didn't know what to expect. After facing so many monsters, she wondered which one lurked in this room, though she had a feeling of who it was. The atmosphere was always tense whenever he was near.

Her curiosity grew as she caught a glimpse of the familiar skeleton, smiling as her skip became a slow walk.

Her gleeful eyes observed the laid-back monster in front of her, giving him a warm smile of her own. He in return gave a slight nod greeting her lazily, his ever-present smile completing his look.

He stood in the light of the room, revealing himself to the awaiting human yet blocking her way from the throne room. Frisk then froze in her steps, seeing that the skeleton wished to speak to her and patiently waited for him to proceed.

The moments ticked by as Sans shuffled in his stance, seeming to prepare for something. Frisk took a few breathes, becoming impatient. She was so eager to step forward and keep going, that she was startled when his voice disturbed the silence.

"heya," he started. His pinprick eyes seemed to avoid hers as he spoke. "you've been busy huh?"

The human smiled even more, being reminded of her adventure. How the beginning was really tough, fighting the monsters in the ruins with nothing but a stick in her hand. She overcame those battles, feeling her determination rise in each battle. Even right now she felt her soul swell with the powerful feeling. It was indeed a very busy journey.

Though she already guessed that the skeleton knew about it, so she didn't bother answering that question. Sans took note of her disinterest and continued, his eyes darkening a bit.

"so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change…?" He paused, catching Frisk's attention. "that everybody can be a good person if they just tried?"

Frisk raised an eyebrow at the question, she didn't understand it. Actually, she didn't care about it at all, but the fact that he's trying to make her question her decisions ticked her off. She made this decision a long time ago, there was no turning back now.

With that idea set in her mind, she unknowingly took a step forward, feeling her hands ball into fists, eager to finish what she had started.

The skeleton then began to chuckle darkly, his features turning away from the light. With a snap of his fingers, he used his magic to pull an object into existence. A bright red scarf flowed across his neck, it's fabric slightly tattered. Frisk immediately recalled her battle with the taller skeleton, remembering how she took him down with a single slash.

"well, here's a better question." His blue hood also came up, giving him a menacing look, his eyes completely blackened from any light. "do you wanna have a bad time? 'cause if you take another step forward…you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."

Frisk took yet another step forward, a blade materializing into her own hand. She twirled it skillfully between her fingers showing how much she's learned from killing every single monster she has faced so far. Dust fell lightly from her sweater as she dropped down into her fighting stance. "I can take it."

Crisp magic filled the room causing Frisk to shiver at its strange power. It tingled her skin and raised the fine hairs on her arms. Despite that, she found a twisted smile on her face.

The skeleton sighed, stretching out his left hand, making a pulling motion with it, taking Frisk's red soul out of her body, initiating the battle. He observed the once bright soul, seeing it darken in the center of it. "i wouldn't be too sure of that kid,"

Orange buttons appeared in front of the human as the soul drifted in the air. Frisk immediately went into action, pulling her soul down to the fight button, lunging forward to perform her attack. She swiped her blade at the skeleton, only for it to hit...nothing?

She looked around frantically, losing sight of him. "you see, i'm sorta different from all the monsters you've faced so far…i'm over here by the way." She looked towards the voice behind her. Seeing Sans with an array of white and cyan bones aimed at her. The attack was something she was familiar with, having fought the skeleton's brother before.

"Hmph, so you can dodge too. Big whoop, it only makes this more fun." Frisk smirked, waiting for Sans to use his turn, ready to dodge anytime.

Sans only shrugged lifting his left hand, letting cyan and gold magic spark at his fingertips. It wasn't long until Frisk felt her soul grow heavy and color fade into blue. Sans then motioned his arm downward, making the human slam into the ground harshly.

Air left her lungs as she struggled to get back up, shaking her head as she looked up to see bones flying at her. She aligned with her soul as she skillfully dodged his attack, panting when he finished his turn. Frisk growled under her breath, his turns are actually longer than most monsters too. How strong is this guy anyway? To find out, she took her soul and pressed the ACT button to check his stats, sacrificing her turn.

 **SANS 1 ATK 1 DEF**

 **The easiest enemy**

 **Can only deal 1 damage**

Frisk raised her eyebrow at the shocking display as Sans snickered in the distance. This doesn't make any sense, how could he even produce any complex attacks? If anything, he could only dodge her attacks and that's it. She couldn't believe that she was already struggling at the beginning of this battle. "still having fun, kid?" Sans interrupted her thoughts as he called in the distance. "you look confused about something."

Before she could respond, the platform under her began to rise. Startled by the sudden movement, she clung close to the platform as it hovered in the air. With a smirk, Sans begins his next attack, turning her soul blue once again. He sends his bones flying at her in one direction.

Quickly building up her stamina, she gets up to dodge, but with her soul blue, her body was really heavy to lift off the platform. As a result, some of the bones scraped by her skin, making her wince as she leaped from platform to platform.

With Sans turn now over, she overlooked her wounds. They were stinging like hell. When she looked close enough, she could even see his magic slowly eat at her skin. Were his attacks also poisonous?

Frisk shook her head in frustration, feeling her HP lower slightly. Ugh, even with the amount of LOVE she now possesses, she couldn't even take this skeleton down. She is so close…close to leaving this place with her incredible strength of determination. All of these monsters were just a starting point, free EXP for her to collect. She wanted to get to the surface for her REAL goal. It was now this skeleton, his existence, that stood in her way of achieving that.

Red energy formed across her arm as she gripped her knife. It was her turn now, she knew that Sans was probably gonna dodge again, so she had to catch him off guard. "Y'know…it's surprising that you're actually strong…" She walked lightly around her platform, placing her hands behind her back with a sly smile on her lips. Sans eyed her from a distance, raising an eye bone at her. "Even with your pathetic health, you're a tough monster." She stopped "Your brother on the other hand…" She turned an eye at the skeleton. His eyes seemed to darken as his face buried into his brother's scarf. She felt his glare dig into her as she smiled at him. "Now he wasn't much of a challenge…sparing me like the gullible fool he is. Even in other timelines, he was still easy for me to kill..."

Sans shook in his stance, eyes completely dark from his magic. Frisk continued. "It's a shame that you, as strong as you are, didn't come to your little brother's rescue." She lifted up her blade as a red aura swirled around it. "It was fun though, seeing how scared he looked when his body dusted. At least you can see him again... when you perish." Sans was still, his eyes were still gone. Frisk took the opportunity to use her turn, taking her soul and pressing the FIGHT button. She then slashed her knife in the air, sending a red slash hurling at him. She smiled, seeing him not move from her attack, when suddenly, a large blue beam blasted, swallowing her attack. The beam continued on towards the ceiling, making a hole before dispersing.

Frisk's platform was then lowered to the ground harshly, making her lose her footing for a moment. What the hell was that? She was sure the attack was going to hit him! She then heard a low growl from in front of her. Looking up, she saw a goat-headed skeletal creature, floating right next to Sans who petted its snout. "that won't work on me kid. you've bad mouthed me before."

The light in his eyes returned as he shrugged. "and though i am extremely pissed…i got a promise to keep." Frisk raised an eyebrow at that. A promise? Sans watched her face and lowered his gaze. He sighed. "you don't know, do you? heh, well, of course, you don't."

"The hell are you talking about?" Frisk urged, crossing her arms as bright orange buttons floated towards her.

Sans ignored her question and launched another attack hurling another series of bones at her. Frisk huffed as she tried to dodge, some bones grazed her arms and legs. She cursed in pain staggering to her feet.

At this point Frisk was getting impatient, red aura surrounded her as her face darkened. "Why don't you just die already!" With a burst of determination Frisk hit the fight button with her soul and launched at the skeleton with rage in her eyes. Sans eye widen as he took a glimpse of the girl's face. His eyes then soften as he once again dodged her blade.

"that proves it…" he started, placing his hands in his blue hoodies' pockets. "it all makes sense now…i shouldn't have blamed her since the beginning." He whispered sadly.

Frisk, who was still fuming in frustration, glared at the skeleton. She still needed to wait her turn. Sans smirked and pointed at the angry human, his eye burning cyan. "you've been playing pretend all this time…you're not frisk are you?"

The girl halted her movements at the question. Aura still swelled around her as she stood behind the four buttons. After a brief silence, she broke it, a quiet chilling laugh filled the echoing halls. "What gave me away?"

Sans closed one eye and slouched in his stance, his laziness portrayed in his bones. " i had a feeling, but I wanted to be sure…" he then tapped his left eye socket. "the eyes, red isn't a good color for them, hazel is way better." He said, a chill laid in his voice.

The false Frisk laughed some more. "Guess I got a bit angry there for a moment, oh well." She pressed the **ACT** button and ate some food, recharging her health. "Think you can still keep that promise to her?" Red aura sheltered her body now that her health was nearly restored, she still felt some of the poison eating away at her.

Sans left eye glowed relentlessly, spilling blue and gold aura into the air. "of course, but i want to know what have you done to frisk." He demanded.

The girl laughed "What I have done? She did this to herself." She brought the stolen soul close to her, caressing the darkness in it. "Little by little, timeline after timeline, she let me in without even knowing. She knew I was there though, and every time I took control and made a choice she would **RESET**."

"cuz your choices always killed someone…" Sans added, glaring at the false. He felt a little bit of sadness in his soul, thinking back on how Frisk tried telling him why she kept resetting. He wanted to believe her, he tried, but his trauma wouldn't let him. He was so conflicted because he knew Frisk is way too benevolent to harm anyone of her own will. But now that he knows it wasn't her fault, he must fulfill his promise to her.

"That was the point, gaining control and using her body to complete my goal." The false snickered. Hearing her laugh made Sans' eye flicker brighter. She smiled, proud that she got him angry.

Seeing the girl's tearful smile in his memory, his soul swelled as he summoned his attack. He had to find a way to get her back. He has to save her.

"control frisk? you? impossible. that girl too determined to let a bug like you take her soul." Sans said as he launched his attack, firing bones at the false.

False, jumped and dodged the attack, and sent her own flying towards Sans. "Well it's too late, I already have her, she's gone."

Sans teleported away from her attack and got ready for his next move. He snapped his fingers and turned False Frisk's soul blue again.

She struggled under the weight of her soul but stayed strong, holding up her body. Sans then flung her across the room, making sure he sent bones flying with her. False frantically tried to maneuver her body through the air to try to dodge the attack that followed her but she couldn't, taking damage on her arms and legs.

Blood spilled on the floor as gasps of pain exited the false's lungs. Sans walked to her with a straight face. "i know she's still here, i feel her." He said as he looked at the blue soul. He reached out to it and called it to his hand. It followed his call and hovered over to him, he looked down at the soul longingly. "frisk, i know you're in there, you have to fight this thing. You are too determined to be controlled this easily. i'm sorry i didn't believe you before, i was just too paranoid but now i see you were just trying to save everyone..." He stared at the soul hoping for some reaction, at the corner of his eye he sees the false getting up on her feet. He continued "c'mon frisk everyone needs you now, including this bonehead. i'm still rooting for yo-" his last word was cut off because the soul was ripped from his hand and pushed on the **FIGHT** button. False Frisk took her blade and held it tight, red aura dripped from her body.

She ran up to Sans, who was caught off guard by her speed as she slashed the air with her blade. Sans dodged the slash with ease but wasn't ready for what happened next. She slashed the air again with her blade, going twice. Luckily Sans dodged it, his hood was knocked clean off though, revealing his skull. "No more turns skeleton." She said as she attacked again and again, Sans kept dodging, sweat dripping[CL1] off his skull. He summoned an attack, a large bone, and aimed it at the girl. He was about to strike but caught a glimpse at her face.

Watery Hazel eyes stared into his white eyes. "S…Sans…" a voice said.

Sans recognized it immediately. It's her! Sans eyes widened and dissolved his attack. "frisk?!"

The skeleton teleported to the girl and embraced her happily. Her body was stiff in Sans arms but he didn't care, glad that she was back again. "i missed you, c'mon let's go back."

Frisk slightly shook her head and began to speak in a whisper. "N..no Sans…stay away…it's a trap…"

A slash cuts through the air.

Yeah a cliffhanger, I'll continue when reviews come in.

Thank you for your time!

[CL1]


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I'm back to give you another chapter! I thank all of you for your patience and support. Please let me know what you think so that I'll have the strength to continue.

Enjoy your reading~

A slash cuts through the air.

Sans braced for the impact, knowing that the attack was too quick for him to dodge. He really let his guard down, he should've known the false would do a dirty trick like that. But he knew that Frisk was the one he held in his arms for a brief moment, it was good to see her again after all this time. He wished it had been under better circumstances but after countless resets Sans wasn't too picky. He only wished he could have kept his promise and saved her.

He closed his eye sockets...and felt a force fling him across the hall.

His body hit the ground, making his bones rattle. He groaned while he quickly stood back up, trying not to leave his guard open for too long so that he wouldn't be attacked.

He looked up and saw a red soul hovering above him. It glowed bright red however the cracks in it stayed dark. It faltered in the air a bit as he finally registered that Frisk used her soul to shove him out the way. He heard lips smack in anger from across.

"Damn!" The false shouted, raising a hand and yanking her arm back. The fluttering soul was pulled violently away from the skeleton and into her hand. "How dare you disobey me! I'm the one in control." The pale girl squeezed the soul, making it pulse in distress.

Suddenly, a force dragged the pale girl down on the floor, making her yell in pain. Sans' eye flamed blue in his rage, the light contrasting to the orange and yellows of the hall. "that's one temper you got there, good thing i lowered it for you." He said in a deadpanned voice. "so what your dirty little trick didn't work."

The false growled "Shut up you comedian, you should be dust right now." Red Aura began welling up as a blade rematerialized in her hand. Sans began to shift his stance to prepare for her attack. The girl got up, dust was still falling from her sweater.

"yeah i should be, but someone really disagrees." He hinted looking at the red soul, weakly floating. " i knew she was still in there."

"I told you, it doesn't matter I'm still the one who's in control!" The false pushed Frisk's soul into the fight button and lunged at the skeleton, her red eyes blazing.

Sans teleported out of her reach and launched his own attack, a simple but effective bone attack.

The false jumped dived and dodged in order to not take any more damage. She had finally ran out of food and wished she had really stocked up on them before this battle. She pressed the fight button once more and attacked, thinking of ways to take the skeleton down.

Sans was tired…really tired. He knew he couldn't keep this up for long but he had to keep going. He racked his skull for any solution to help Frisk but nothing was coming up. Sweat beads poured out of his skull as he teleported out of the way of an attack. At least he knew the false was tired as well, he could hear her heavy breathing matching his. The light from outside was dimming a bit, yet they still took turns fighting.

At one point, during the false's turn, she stood still, a look of pondering laid in her red eyes. She attacked again, trying to hit the skeleton before he dodged, but he succeeded. Sans then attacked her, but this time she barely moved taking damage. She saw a disheartened look flash across Sans face. He tried covering it up but she had already seen what she needed to. The pale girl continued attacking and didn't care to dodge Sans' attacks, her hp lowering drastically.

The skeleton had no choice but to pull his attacks, having them miss her completely. Sans cursed under his breath. So, she's gonna play it that way.

"What's wrong comedian?" She called out to him, her sickly voice graining against his nonexistent ears. "I thought you wouldn't have a problem fighting me while in Frisk's body?" She said teasingly as she pressed the fight button.

Sans once again dodged her attack, his face discouraged. The false continued "I thought your attacks were strange, your intent to kill me left once you found out I wasn't Frisk." She pointed out.

It was true, Sans can't kill Frisk. He just didn't have the soul for it and he knew that would break his promise to her as well. He just hoped to have a solution to this endeavor but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Even if he did kill her she'll just keep coming back and Frisk could lose what control she has left, he couldn't risk it. "yeah, aren't you lucky."

"Indeed, now you might as well surrender and die cuz there is no way you can beat me. I'll just keep attacking." The false shrugged, twirling her knife once again, a triumphant smile on her pale face. "The only thing you're doing is stalling the inevitable"

Stalling. Sans seemed to resonated with that. An idea began to form in his head as he turned his attention to the damaged red soul still fluttering slowly. It's cracks were still dark but the parts that were still red was glowing dully, Frisk probably knows he's looking at her. "c'mon frisk, you're breaking my bones here." He said towards the soul " i know you have enough determination to fight that parasite in you. you can't let it win."

"It's no use comedian. She can't act against me. She's not coming back." The false said tapping her foot in impatience. "Can we just finish this?'

Sans shuffled in his stance a bit, placing his hands into his pockets. "nah I think I'm good." He shrugged.

"Excuse me!?" False yelled, red eyes blazing.

"yeah, i'm not gonna use my turn." He closed his eye leaving one opened lazily. "i don't want to kill and I don't wanna be killed, so the best solution is to keep you here at bay…."

"That's not going to work! You have to take your turn."

"i really don't, we can just stay in this battle for good….and just to make sure you don't cheat like last time…." Sans eye blazed blue with magic and turned Frisk's soul blue and heavy.

The false struggled to move, she yelled in fury. She cursed at Sans, wishing he'd just die and get this hopeless situation over with. Sans only closed his eyes and tuned her out. He was really hoping his plan would work out in the end. It can't hurt to try anyways.

Time had passed and the room grew darker. The false had quieted down and decided to wait it out, she knew it was pointless to waste her breath although she was angry but she could see that the skeleton was tired and slowly losing consciousness. It was only a matter of time.

Sans knew he was tired, he just couldn't help it. His grip on Frisk's soul was slipping, he had used too much magic trying to hold the false in place. He closed his eyes, hoping this was the right decision.

False felt Sans grip loosen up, he was snoring. That idiot comedian. She took this chance to press the fight button and lunged at Sans. Aura built up around her body, knife firmly in her hand. She swung her knife swiftly.

Sans woke up immediately and dodged her attack. "heh, you thought you could sneak up o-" Or so he thought. He yelled in pain as he felt the blade gash right through his chest. He fell straight down by the pure force of the attack. Pain shot through his soul as he held onto his chest, dark red liquid started to seep through his ruined shirt.

"Ha…ha..hah…finally!" The false said, laughter laced in her voice. She skipped playfully over to the fallen skeleton, looking down at him with her deformed face. "I really thought I wouldn't get you like that. Sleeping!? During a battle? You're pathetic. But you did hold off longer than everyone else so I give you that." She placed her foot down on Sans broken chest and added pressure. Sans yelled in pain, blood dripped from his mouth. The false, then moved her foot and placed it on his head. "Whoops sorry I was just reveling in my victory." Her eyes blazed in red at a relization Oh hey, it looks like you're in the same position as Papyrus before I killed him. I thought it would be a touching gesture wouldn't you agree?"

Sans only glared at her in response. The false shrugged her shoulders and raised her leg up. "Goodbye comedian." She then slammed her foot down.

"…"

"…huh?"

Sans eye sockets were closed shut, braced for impact. He felt air push against his face then abruptly stopping. He opened one eye socket, only to see Frisk's brown boot in front of his face. He then felt something drip onto his cheek, dripping down to his chin. He looked up at the human girl.

Red and Hazel eyes stared back, moving to examine the skeleton's wounds. Tears kept falling from the hazel eye. "No more…"

The human grabbed at her head as if she was in pain. Sans looked on hopelessly as the girl wrecked her body around the hall. He tried to sit up, propping himself against one of the golden pillars. He kept a close eye on her soul seeing the darkness battle with the bright red. "c'mon frisk." He silently cheered, holding onto his fresh wound.

Not long after that, the girl stopped. She looked around frantically, and relaxed after finding the skeleton on the floor. She rushed towards him with a sad look on her face. "Sans no…" she got on her knees towards him, her eyes twinkled in tears. She lifted him up and held him close on her lap and tried to hold the wound but Sans held her hand instead. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't come out in time. I'll...I'll RESET right away so your wound will heal and everything will be fine again."

"no! no…not yet. you might lose control again." Sans pointed out, pain still ridden on his face. He gripped at his torn t-shirt.

Frisk's soul ached seeing him like this. If only her determination was stronger before that moment Sans would've been okay. As if he was reading her mind he said "stop blaming yourself frisk, i'm okay with this happening."

Frisk shook her head whispering an okay to him. "So, if I can't RESET what are we gonna do? We have to bring everyone back and heal you." She said, her voice was really urgent. At any moment Sans could turn to dust and she will be left alone.

Sans took a moment to himself. He had an idea but it was pretty intimate and he wasn't sure it could work with Frisk. He had to try though, they don't have a choice. " i have an idea." He started, grabbing Frisk's attention. "i know this will sound blunt and too sudden but…" he reached up at the girl, brushing her brown hair from her eyes. He felt his damaged soul swell with nervousness. "will you share souls with me?" he said as light blue blush formed on his round cheekbones.

Frisk blinked for a moment before processing the question. He wanted to share souls with her, which she knew was a pretty big thing between monsters. She didn't know how this would help their situation, but she trusts him. She nodded her head. "Yes, although I don't know how…" she called over her soul, it floated slowly and hovered over Sans chest. It's color hadn't changed much but it looked more healthy now that Frisk was in control.

Sans held out his hand, cupping the red soul. It still had a darkness in it but Sans still held it to his chest. Frisk watched him, holding him close to her body, trying her best to support him as he examined her soul.

The skeleton closed his eyes and concentrated. A gentle light started to radiate from his hand. Frisk watched in awe as her soul began to change. She felt Sans crisp magic flow through the air, and started to feel it through her soul. It felt cool, making tingles throughout her brown skin. She felt at ease as it wrapped around her protectively.

In turn, Sans also felt Frisk's soul weakly throb in his hand. He held it close to his chest, feeling her fiery determination flow. He made sure his magic was in sync with it, pushing anything unwanted out, meaning the false.

His grip on the soul lightened again and he allowed it to float in the air again. It looked a lot stronger, now that no darkness was in it. Instead it was replaced with swirls of blue magic wrapping around the heart. He smiled seeing it, going limp in Frisk's arms.

Frisk panicked a bit before holding him up more sturdy. "Sans, you did it! I don't feel her anymore…." She tried shaking him awake, but his eye sockets remained shut. His bones, now having no life in them, have dulled dramatically.

Her body began shaking holding the skeleton. Her tears started to fall again as she held the skeleton's body close to her, wishing that Sans would come back to her. He had saved her and kept his promise to her, she couldn't feel nothing but sheer gratitude for him. She wiped her tears away. It's time for her to make things right. Sans' and the other's deaths will not be in vain. She'll make sure of it.

Frisk extended her arm out in front of her. A menu then popped up with a few options on it. When she found the RESET option she called her new soul towards it. She looked down at Sans before pressing the button. The girl felt her and Sans's body being lifted as the space around them shifted. A familiar light overshadowed them, making the hall fall from around them, disappearing into a void. Frisk felt something tugging at Sans' body. With one final squeeze she let go of him, knowing that he's going where he needs to be.

She then closed her eyes, feeling herself drift off throughout time and space.

Please fav, follow and review for the next chapter~


End file.
